poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' and the Ponies Branchline song
This is how Thomas and the Ponies Branchline song goes in The Space Racers' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Thomas: We're doing a great job, aren't we guys? Applejack: We sure are, Thommy. Rainbow Dash: If we weren't working as a team, we would never get the job done. Thomas: Exactly. :Sparkle ::We're working together at Arlesdale ::We're on a Pirate adventure ::We're building a brand new branchline :Ponies and Thomas ::We can do it all together :Thomas ::Twilight explores with her best friend Spike :Spike ::With Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie too :Sparkle ::And my big brother Shining and Uni-Kitty :Uni-Kitty ::La-la-la-la-la-la-la :Thomas ::Yeah, we couldn't do it without you :Ponies and Thomas ::Yeah, we couldn't do it without you :Thomas: Sing with us! :Ponies and Thomas ::We're working together at Arlesdale ::We're on a Pirate adventure ::We're building a brand new branchline ::And we have to work together (x3) :Uni-Kitty ::La-la-la-la-l-argh! falls into a cavern Thomas: Oh, no! Twilight Sparkle: Uni-Kitty! Rainbow Dash: She fell in a hole! Applejack: What in tarnation?! Pinkie Pie: Oh, no, no, no, no. Not good, not good, not good. Fluttershy: Oh, my goodness! Oh, my goodness! Rarity: Poor little Uni-kitten! ponies and Thomas peek into the hole Rainbow Dash: Is she down there? Pinkie: Can you see her? Thomas: his light into the cavern I don't know! It's really dark down there! Percy: What's going on? James: Is everything alright? Rainbow Dash: No! Uni-Kitty fell into this cavern! Twilight: And Thomas can't see her with his single light. We need your help, guys. Rarity: Right. Pinkie: Okay! Percy: We're on it! James: I'm with you! engines shine their lights into the cavern Fluttershy: This place is creepy. Toby: Fluttershy, don't be scared. Thomas hears Uni-Kitty's voice Uni-Kitty: Help! Twilight: It's Uni-kitty, Let's go! Emily: Look! sees Uni-Kitty with her tail trap under some rocks Uni-Kitty: Save me, Help! Thomas: Hang on, Uni-Kitty! All your friends are here to help you! Twilight: But how are we going to remove those rocks from her tail? Thomas: Hmm... Looks like we're going to need Dinotrux for this job. Applejack: Dinotrux, right Thomas, let's go! Thomas: The rest of you stay here with Uni-Kitty! Rarity: Got it! on the surface, Ty Rocks and Skia are working together Thomas: whistles Ty Rocks! Skia! Thank goodness we found you! Ty Rocks: Yeah, I'm busy. Skia: Me too. Thomas: But this is an emergency! Applejack: Uni-Kitty is darn stuck in a cavern. Her tail is trapped under some dang old rocks. Ty Rocks: Oh right let's go! Skia: Count me in! Dozer: On mah way! in the cavern, the other engines and the ponies are getting worried Rarity: Oh, I hope Applejack and Thomas get back soon. James: Yeah. I don't know how much longer we can stay here. Percy: Yes. One false move and those rocks above us could fall. Uni-Kitty: Oh, I'm scared! James: Don't be scared, you're gonna be okay! there is a loud whistle James: It's Thomas! and Applejack appear with Ty, Skia, Dozer and Ton-Ton on their tails Applejack: Hang on, we're coming! stop next to the other steamies and ponies Thomas: We need some way to remove those rocks. Skia, can you hold up the rocks long enough for Uni-Kitty to run over to us? Skia: Got it! drives over to Uni-Kitty Percy: Be careful, Skia. One false move and those rocks above us fall. Ty Rocks: We're getting closer. get close enough to Uni-Kitty Skia: Don't be afraid, I'm gonna get you out of here. Uni-kitty: Thanks, I knew you'd come! starts lifting the rocks Ty: Careful, Skia. Applejack: Easy. the rocks above start to move Thomas: gasps Skia, hurry! removes the final rock Skia: There! You're free! Now go! Uni-kitty: Thanks, Okay! runs over to the others. Skia hot on her tail Thomas: Alright, everyone, let's go. Those rocks are about to collapse. Percy: Let's go! makes it out just before the rocks collapse Twilight: That was too close. Thomas: Come on! Let's finish this branchline. Fluttershy: Okay then. Ty: Let's trux it up! Skia: Right with you! Dozer: Doceratops comin' through! Pinkie: Don't start the party without me! Rainbow Dash: This won't be awesome if you guys do it yourselves. Dozer: Yeah, you wouldn't! Ton-Ton: Always at the ready, dudes. Applejack: Right then. Rarity: You can't have construction without fashion. Percy: Yep, a simple is a simple. James: Let's get building! Toby: Okay then! Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts